


Art for "Come What May"

by Gryph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: mpregbigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://mpregbigbang.livejournal.com">mpregbigbang</a> story by <a href="http://last_winterrose.livejournal.com">last_winterrose</a>.Bruce have been on the run from Ross for many reasons, one of them is that Ross want to use him to breed an army of mini Hulks. Now Bruce is living with the Avengers at Stark Tower and is in a relationship with Tony. In fact they've been talking about making it official. Plus, now with SHIELD also behind him, Bruce believes that he's safe from Ross. He's wrong. Ross gets a hold of him and force Bruce into Heat before letting his tops Alpha soldiers have at him. Once the others get to him, Tony has to help him through probably the worst Heat Bruce has ever had but they believe that the worst is behind them. A month later, however, they soon find that they just jumped out of the frying pan with Ross and into the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Come What May"

**Author's Note:**

> Stories with the ABO dynamic fascinate me. I did a banner with a couple of images of the boys, one of them with looking distressed, since much of the story focuses on Bruce's struggle against Ross. But overlayed on that, a picture of the boys looking happy, because they do reach a happy place together. I also did an icon overlayed with a triskele, which is an often-used image for ABO dynamics

Banner (click to embiggen):

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/79161/79161_original.jpg)

Icon:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/79397/79397_original.jpg)


End file.
